The Saltwater Room
by Joshua Primrose
Summary: Mickey Smith and Rory Willaims team up to return a ship to Mickey's dimension after it is stolen. Rather random, influenced by a song. Actiony thingymabob. Just after Amy runs off with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He wasn't much more than a kid. He wasn't even in his thirties. But he had been through so much stuff in his life and didn't think he could take much more. And his fiancée had reportedly disappeared with another man. But he really didn't think that was the case. She wasn't perfect, sure, but was he _himself_ really that bad? He had woken from his sleep and wasn't in the mood for much. He was still going to be getting married later that day, and wanted to be ready for it. But first, he needed to relax properly.

He quickly pulled some clothes on and swiped his keys from the dresser, marching outside to his car. He started the car and began to drive away from his home, and out towards the ocean, taking him about two hours to get there.

He loved Brighton Beach for some reason, but didn't understand why. It wasn't particularly attractive; it was barely even a beach to his mind. He had always thought that for it to be a beach it was meant to have proper sand, not those pebbles the size of apples. He looked up in to the sky and wondered where on Earth she could have got herself to. And then he wondered at how much fog there was, clouding his view of the stars. He could hear thunder in the distance, and saw a flash of lightning far out to sea, causing him to jump. Squinting through the darkness, he could make out a shape, a large box, which appeared to be made from glass or plastic, something transparent. He had half a mind to investigate, but with the knowledge of his wedding happening later that day, he knew that he shouldn't. He turned his back to sea and walked back to his car, feeling as though his mind was properly cleared, and he was ready to face the day that he had ahead of him. Unfortunately, fate had different plans for him.

Another flash of lightning lit the sky, and this time he could feel the heat of it close by. A strike hit is car, sending shards of metal flying everywhere.

"God damn it!" He swore out loud, running over to investigate what had happened. However, he was stopped in his tracks, as a man rose from the ashes of his car.

"Excuse me, I think you owe me a new car!" He said angrily at this man, as he stepped out from the wreckage of the car.

"Sorry about that. My name's Mickey. Mickey Smith."

"I'm Rory Williams. But what about my car?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll sort that out later. But for now, you're coming with me."

Mickey Smith grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the wreckage and towards the coastline.

"Did you see anything plastic fall from the sky? I need to know." Mickey demanded, which Rory felt was unnecessary. A few manners could get a person very far.

"Yes, yes I did. It's far out to sea, though."

"No matter."

Rory was struck by how professional this Mickey was, and was curious as to where he came from, but was unsure as to how to ask him.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but the Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer can be unstable, and the landing is always the hardest part of travelling across dimensions. And probably have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Mickey said, sending a quick grin in Rory's direction. Rory shook his head as an answer, and proceeded to look at Mickey curiously.

"What is it," Mickey asked, "Have I got something on my face?"

Rory laughed and shook his head, but continued to stare at Mickey. "It's just that you look familiar. Have you been on TV or something?"

"A couple of years ago," Mickey said seriously, then cracking a grin at Rory again. "It was the news. When the Daleks attacked London."

Rory looked at him as though he was crazy. "What? Daleks?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell are they?"

"Gold killing machines, you know. With plungers and lasers?"

"Plungers?"

"Yeah."

The two men looked at each other. They were pretty much the same size, Rory noted, but Mickey was just slightly taller, and less lanky that himself.

"Come on, I need you to help me." Mickey said, pulling himself together, still grinning to himself.

"How can I help you? I don't even know what we're doing," asked Rory.

"That glass thing you saw, we need to go there. I need to take it back." Mickey said. Rory wasn't going to argue with that. But there was one thing.

"Then, how are we getting there?"

Mickey shot him a quick look, grinned, and Rory felt a sinking feeling inside. Oh, God no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The motorboat was fast, and Mickey was having fun. Beside him, this Rory Williams was almost screaming his head off. _He was just a simpleton who got caught in the adventure_, Mickey reasoned. _I shouldn't have brought him along, but it's better than having nobody with me. _Rory was telling him to slow down, as he was started to feel the wind blowing him off the boat. Mickey complied, and noted that the air was started to smell like oil, which he recognised as being Octane. He shook his head in wonder. Ever since he started doing this business of sticking his nose in other people's business, he had started to feel almost superhuman, with heightened senses and so much more knowledge. He had the Doctor to thank for that, though. He was the one who had taken his girlfriend, now wife, away from him. That had caused him to man up and take matters into his own hands, his own way. _Cheers, Doctor,_ he thought. _Thanks for giving me this life._

The Saltwater Room was up ahead of him, and he felt a rush of excitement. He was probably going to set foot into the Saltwater Room, one of the more recent scientific developments in his own dimension. It was necessary to combat the Global Warming, as the sea level was dropping and all the creatures needed to survive. But he cursed the creature that had stolen it from the lab. That damn fish thing. It needed saltwater to live, and it wanted to Saltwater Room. So the Saltwater Room was taken across dimensions for ownership.

Mickey felt it would be best not to tell this Rory guy about the Saltwater Room. He didn't need to know what it was, why it was here, or what was going to happen after Mickey left. It would only make him angry and make it harder for Mickey to complete his job. He had a couple of grand riding on this job. He needed to take it home.

They had finally arrived at the Saltwater Room, and Mickey jumped off the motorboat on to the platform of the ship which was several times the size of a regular one. Rory was grumbling something about Mickey being deaf, but he didn't care. He had a job to do.

He pulled a card out from his jacket and swiped it against the entrance of the Saltwater Room.

"Welcome, Michael Smith," said an electronic female voice, which caused Rory to jump.

_My God,_ thought Mickey, _I hope this guy isn't a coward._ He took a step in to the hub of the ship and beckoned at Rory to follow him.

"Just for the record, if you see a weird creature, let me know, 'kay?" said Mickey to Rory, who was looking around nervously.

"Sure," said Rory, who was quite clearly trying to make himself sound much more masculine. Mickey sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rory didn't like where things were going. First off, there was no way this ship could be real. It was way too big to be real. Yet, here it was, as real as it could be. Really all he wanted was to be back with Amy, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Secondly, he didn't like Mickey. Sure, he was an alright guy, but his attitude was too brash and strong, and Rory didn't like that. If he did, he would have made himself like that a long time ago. So, instead, he just tried to keep out of Mickey's way. Easier said than done, as Mickey kept poking him in the back to keep him in sight. Annoyingly, Mickey wouldn't take 'No' as an answer. So Rory kept his mouth shut.

He was pretty unnerved by what Mickey had said earlier. What kind of 'weird creature' would there be in here? From all he could see it could only be glass, metal or that fish thing he saw out of the corner of his eye.

_Crap._

"Hey, Mickey, does it look something like that?" He pointed in the direction he saw it, and Mickey looked round.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, pulling a gun out from seemingly nowhere. He aimed silently in the creature's direction, which suddenly whipped round, saw them, and charged straight at them. Mickey fired a few shots from his gun, which fired some sort of energy beam. The east jumped over them, appearing to swim through the air, and landed on Rory's head.

"Get it off, get it OFF!" Rory screamed, sending the beast in to a state of panic. He reached up over his head and tried to grab the thing by the head. It bit at his fingers, biting off his right hand.

"Arrgh!" he shouted, and Mickey was trying to punch the creature off his companion. Rory tried to do the same thing again, and this time he caught a hold. He swung his backs back over his head, throwing the beast to the ground. He stood over it punching it repeatedly in the jaw and face, as the green ooze that was its blood covered his hands. The thing was unconscious before long.

Mickey was staring at Rory as he stood up, shaking from the fight.

"Wow. I've never seen something like that before," he said, not giving Rory one of his grins this time. He was being serious. _That deserves a 'wow' in itself_ , thought Rory.

"Now come on. We need to get this across to the other dimension," Mickey said, in a hurry to get his two grand .

"Why?" asked Rory. "Why can't it stay here?"

"You aren't ready for it. Scientifically, you're not advanced enough. If I left it here it could be dangerous."

"Fine," mumbled Rory, upset at the idea of not keeping it. It looked useful.

Mickey reached for his wrist and Rory noticed for the first time some sort of band, with numerous buttons and things on it. He pressed a load of buttons and Rory felt himself tumbling around in a blue whirlwind.

"What did you do?" he screamed at Mickey.

"I know what I'm doing!" Mickey replied with an equal volume.

All of a sudden, Rory felt himself landing on a marble floor. He looked around before feeling his head go numb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mickey didn't know what to do with this man, Rory Williams. He had helped him to get the Saltwater Room back to Doctor Carver and earn his two grand. But he had lost a hand in the process. He was still zonked out on the floor, and Mickey didn't have the heart to wake him. He left him to sleep while he spoke with the Doctor.

"Steve, what should we do with this guy? He's not from here." He said to the doctor.

"I gathered as much when you returned with him. The scanners detected an increase in the planetary mass when you returned."

"He lost a hand."

"I can see that. I can give him a… What shall we call it, an upgrade?"

"Whatever, he just has to get back home, and must have no recollection the events that took place. He also needs a new car and matching keys."

"I can do that. I just need to fire up his memories so I can get it correct."

"Go ahead. Ethics need to be put aside for this. It's too dangerous for him to know."

After this exchange, he looked at the sleeping man on the floor. He wondered if he too had a wife, and what she would think after he had been missing. That gave him another idea.

"Steve, can you send him back a few days when he returns? It will be much easier to explain things."

"I'll see what I can do, Mickey."

"Thanks."

Rory had started to wake up, so Mickey sprinted across the room, picked up a sedative syringe and injected Rory with enough sedative to make him sleep for 24 hours.

"You need to be done in 24 hours. That's when the sedative with wear off."

"I certainly shall."

Mickey collected his payment, left half in Rory's jacket, and felt that he had done the right thing. _He did beat that thing to death,_ Mickey reasoned, _so he kind of deserves half of the money._ He also removed Rory's phone from his pocket, programming a Trans-Dimensional Signal in to it. He then put his number in, leaving a message saying, "_If something gets too weird to handle."_

He left the lab and proceeded home, where he entered, kissed his wife Rose on the cheek, and asked her about her day.

"Uneventful. How was your day at the office? She said, as her three year of daughter ran around her on the floor.

"It was good," he replied with a small smile. "I think I've made a good friend."

* * *

Rory woke up on the Wednesday before the event had happened with a pain in his right hand.

_I must have slept on it_, he thought. He looked at his body and was alarmed to see himself in his clothes. He stood up quickly, trying to remember what had happened the night before, but couldn't. He smiled to himself. _It must have been a good night._ He had the impression he had met someone, but couldn't remember who. _Oh well, _he thought, _it can't have been someone very important._ He switched on the radio by his bed, and heard music playing.

…_And saw you in the low light, walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore._

He smiled to himself. Why did those words sound so familiar to him?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, that's it. None of this stuff belongs to me other than the plot and the machine. Also, you can probably guess what drove me to write this, can't you?

Read please, and Review if you want to.


End file.
